


Ending

by orphan_account



Series: Sad Giles Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 words of giles centric angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending

She lay there as if asleep, her face so peaceful, yet her body so broken. Time had stopped, sound had gone and the world paused in its spinning for a moment. Nothing mattered but the beat of his heart, pounding in his ears, reminding him that he was alive. It should have been him lying broken and empty before them. It should have been his life that had been given. It should not have been like this.

-

He stepped forward, eyes bright with tears, "Buffy?" Giles whispered, falling to his knees. He slipped his hand into hers. she was still a little warm, yet as he squeezed he felt no life in her. Nothing. He had failed. So he let the tears fall from his eyes. His grief and pain filled him, before him the sun lost much of its brightness. Even the earth was mourning.

-

Giles let her lifeless hand fall from his. He remembered the first time he had met her, he remembered her bravery, he remembered her smile. He remembered everything. He remembered her. He remembered Buffy. And through his grief, through his pain he managed to whisper, "I'm proud of you." It was not enough. It would never be enough; but it was something.


End file.
